Drawn into Madness
by The MoonDragon
Summary: Anouther of my Tarma stories. Of course where there is Tarma there is Bardock. This one is still in the works. Hope you like it.
1. Chap 1

A/N: My other Fic New Dawn has just kinda died in my mind. The horrid lack of reviews made me rethink the whole story line and it is now on the table for total revamping. I Hope this one has more draw.

I don't own DBZ, if I did belive me things would have turned out VERY diffent but then, hell I am twisted smirk

Drawn into Madness

She had lost sense of time and place. Where and when had lost its meaning there was only do or die. Day after day fighting for her life on the fields. Each evening when she dropped from exhaustion they would drag her off once more to her dirty little cell and toss her in. Her mind had shut down and she barley remembered who she was, let alone how she had come to this hellish place. Her dark eyes dull, her mass over raven hair a tangled mess. Even the fur on her tail was lack luster as the appendage hung limply behind her. Once more she lay on the cold floor of her little cell, staring at nothing. The sounds of the battles up on the fields mixing with the whimpers of those awaiting their turn. She knew only one thing. She would kill most of those in the cells around her. She had yet to lose on the fields. The only time she could grasp any of herself was when she held the life of another in her hands. Their blood staining her hands brought on flashes of who she had once been, a strong warrior. A member of a proud race. Chuffing weakly in her chest she rolled to her side and watched out the glowing bars of her cell. Those bars, she knew the pain they could cause if touched. But the pain wasn't why she no longer tried to touch them. It was the over welling weakness that came with the pain, like her life was being sucked from her body. Some long ago muzzled voice in her heart told her that tried to scream that weakness would not be expectable. It was the whispers of this dieing voice that keep her going when giving in and death would be easier. That was what 'They' wanted and for no other reason than that she would continue to live. The filth that had put her here, uncountable months ago. As if her thought had summoned them, heavy footsteps sounded in the hall, the ringing on metal shod boots on the cold stone floors. She lifted her head and started to growl in a deep resonating sound. It vibrated the stone under her body and her tail began a slow ticking beside her like the swinging of a metronome. The object of her rage finally came into sight. From her position on the floor the first thing she saw was the black and steel boots. One to many times she had felt the crushing bite of those boots in her side. The pants covering the legs growing out of the boots might as well been poured onto the muscular calves and thighs. She knew the skin under them a light blue, the memory filled her with the need to rid herself of what passed for her breakfast. Rolling her eyes up to see just what the peacock was wearing today. A lose teal shirt, open at the chest to revel a triangle of the pale blue flesh.

"Like what you see, monkey?" The voice was smooth and full of humor. Her dark eyes fished their journey to the face and she bared her teeth in a snarl. Her main jailer was handsome in his own way, full lips and snapping teal eyes. Below that lovely form was the soul of a sadist monster. She knew this very well, he lived to the pain and defilement of others. She had had the so-called honor of his attentions in the past. The time was etched in her mind, in every horrifying detail. He stepped closer to the bars, but not touching them, amusement in his gaze.

"My poor little Monkey. Are you lonely?"

Rage overcame her sense and with a roar she surged to her feet and charged the bar with all her power. The moment her skin contacted the bar, sparks flew and her legs gave under her. Her life energy sucked from her body. Her jailer never moved or blinked. He just tsked at her in his chest.

"I thought you had learned not to touch the bars." He sounded like a mother scolding a child that had eaten too much candy and therefore had an upset stomach. "Your kind have never shown much intelligence, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

She looked up from her position on the floor, flames burning in her dark gaze. Her all consuming anger focused on the male right outside the cursed bars. If she could only get her hands on him without the damning Ki suppressers then she would joy in the pleasure of ripping him limb to limp. She would howl her victory as he bleeds his life away in her hands. These images danced in front of her eyes and they gave her a degree of calm. Staggering to her feet, she moved within inches of the bars. When she spoke her voice was harsh with disuse and lack of moisture.

"Look at me close." She leaned even closer, her nose barely a breath from the thrumming bars. "For I will be the one to take your worthless life."

The blue skinned man barked a laugh at her words and looked about to speak but a ruckus down the hall drew his attentions. She moved to get a look at the source of the noise. Five guards straggled with a new prisoner. With a roar the new captive surged out from under the grip of the guards. A mass of wild raven hair was the first thing she saw and glittering onyx eyes. The air thrummed with the man's anger. A deep scar the man's left cheek but it was the dark brown tail that caught her gaze. In the many months she had been in this hell pit she hadn't seen even one other that had a tail like hers. Yet this raging male did and it thrashed madly behind him.

"Let me go!" He jerked free of the guards grip and turned to face them. His battle armor was broken and hanging form his body in tatters. The sight of him brought memories flooding back to her mind. Suddenly she remembered who she was and so much more. She whispered her name to herself.

"Tarma." Yes that was her name and she was saiyan. A member of a proud warrior race. This place may have stolen her memory but she had them back now. She was a fighter, a purger of planets. The sight of her had sent many people screaming in terror. Tarma threw back her head and roared. The man in the hall stopped and turned to look at her. He tilted his chin up slightly and smirked at her. Then he was tackled from behind, he fought like a maddened beast and Tarma wanted to help. Yet she dared not touch the bars of her cell. One of the guards brought out a device and slapped in on the mans back. Tarma flinched in sympathy as the man screamed, the Ki blocker draining him of his energy. She yelled at the guards.

"You cowards! Can't face a saiyan at full power can you!" She spit thru the bars at them. The light blue skinned man whirled on her.

"Shut up you little wench!"

Tarma merely smirk at him, now that see remember herself nothing would break her again. The look in her eyes made the blue skinned man step back. She remembered his name now as well.

"I will hold my vow, Kito. I will kill you."

Kito took a step back again and quickly fled down the hall. The male on the floor looked up, his energy level was low, she could tell. Yet he lifted his head and met her eyes.

"These Baka's have no clue do they woman." He laughed before the Ki drain knocked him out. Tarma nodded sharply. There where two of them here now and sooner or later they would meet on the killing fields above. Then they would learn the mistake they had made. The thought warmed Tarma's heart and for the first time in months she slept, deep peaceful sleep unbroken by nightmares.


	2. Chap 2

A/N: Well here is chappie two. Hope you like it

No I don't own it but I own my ideas.

Ch 2

The sound of a squeaky wheel roused Tarma from her sleep. The short, fat green alien cook that made sure the prisoners where feed pushed his squeaky cart down the hall. Tarma rolled off her thin bedroll, kicking the ratty blanket to the side. Wrapping her amber colored tail around her waist neatly she moved to stand near the slot in the bars.

"Never late for a meal are you?"

Tarma smirked slightly, food and her daily verbal spar with Tebo, where the only things that gave her any pleasure in this horrid place.

"Call me anything, just don't call me late for dinner."

Tebo gave a wet chuckle, passing the heaping plate to her. They had a deal of sorts, Tebo saw she got extra rations of food and she won all her fights. Fights the fat cook laid vast amounts of credits on.

"I heard they brought in a new one last night." He leaned against his cart. Tarma turned and folded herself to the floor. She started to devour her meal and Tebo waited.

"Not this one Tebo. Don't place a bet." She kept her eyes on her plate.

Green jowls pulled taunt as the cook frowned at her.

"Now listen here, honey tail…"

She snarled at him.

"Tarma." Her voice was low and harsh. She had never like the nickname that the cook had given her but since she couldn't remember her name she had let it slide but no more. "My name is Tarma."

Tebo's dull grey eyes widened a bit and one eyes brow shot up.

"Breaking though Kito's mind blocks at last are you?" He waves a thick hand. "Well as nice as that must be for you it is beside the point." He moved closer to the bars. "From what I hear you are going to face that new one in less than a weeks time. His owner has put the odds at ten to one his favor."

Tarma tried to block out the cooks grating voice. She couldn't out right tell him she had no plans to fight the male saiyan. Like everyone else on the planet Tebo was out for only himself in the end. Their deal made him money and he needed her to hold up her end. She held no illusions that the moment she lost or pulled a draw her good friend Tebo would find someone else to get extra rations for.

"More over" He continued " Kito has put you on the roaster for a fight every day this week. I don't know what you did to him or said but word is that if you lose or draw even one fight it is off to the reprogramming hall for you and his tender mercy's thereafter."

Tarma barley paused at this information.

"I don't lose."

Tebo smiled wide, showing razor sharp, yellowed teeth.

"That's more like it." He stepped back to his cart and prepared to move along. Tarma stopped him short.

"Tebo"

The cook paused and looked back. Tarma stood and carried her only half emptied plate to the slot.

"Give it to the new one and give him half my extra rations from now on." She smirked "I need a challenge and having him half starved will drop his odds."

Tebo's gaze pierced her for a long moment but Tarma kept her face an impassive mask. Finally the fat cook gave a short nod.

"You better win." With that he pushed the squeaky cart to the next cell.

Her meal taken care of Tarma started her workout. It took a lot for her to miss this part of her day. Welded to the ceiling of her battered and scorched cell was a pull up bar. The damage to the various surfaces from her many tries to leave her twelve by twelve box. With little effort she leap up and took hold of the bar and shifted so that she hung by her knees. Her mid-drift crimson shirt pooled around her head as she started her vertical sit ups. Twisting her lithe frame to pull to one side or the other, arms crossed over her breasts. Well-toned abdominal muscles rippled with the motions and Tarma lost herself in the familiar rhythm of physical exertion. She had a set routine each day and she had never let anything upset it. So when a half hour into her first set of reps a din started in the hall outside her cell she merely block it out. Sweat had started to bead on her skin, giving her normal olive tone a shine.

"Let me go you belly dragging maggots!"

Tarma gritted her teeth and pushed herself harder. It was not unusually for such yelling to echo in the hall. In fact she had heard worse but for some reason the voice got past her training buzzed brain. A scream cut the air and she finally turned her eyes to the bars but what ever was taking place was out of her range of sight. She was about to brush it off when a bloodied guard dashed past her cell, panic on his face. Still hanging upside down she cocked an eyebrow at this. Her curiosity was cut short when a dark figure fill her line of sight. She twisted her neck to get a better look and met a set of onyx eyes, so much like her own, a dark brown tail thrashed behind the tall saiyan male as he gazed at her. He leaned in, one hand lying against the safe part of the wall beside the bars of her cell.

"So…" A smirk crawled onto his lips. "You come here often?"

Tarma felt herself smirking in return at the egotistical male.

"Well I try not to but I just love the atmostshpere."

The sound of heavy footsteps rang thru the hall and he straightened.

"I don't think our gracious hosts liked me beating up one of their little zap gun boys."

Tarma chuckled deeply in her chest.

"No they hate to be remained that they can be hurt."

He sighed mockingly.

"Looks like I have been a bad boy then and will have to be locked back in my cage." He gave her an appraising look. "Maybe they will send me to bed without my dinner."

Tarma never had a chance to respond for at that moment a mass of guards descended on the escaped prisoner. Ki guns snapped and short stubby clubs bashed. The tall male was beaten to the ground and dragged out of her line of sight. Tarma shook her head and with a lighter heart resumed her workout.


	3. Chap 3

A/n: This chappie is a flashback mostly to learn how dear Tarma got into the situation she is in. I mean one doesn't just pick up a saiyan at the local space station and say, "How would you like to be imprisoned" and expect to keep their head on their shoulders. So what would weaken a saiyan to the point they could be picked up? Also. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. If you read this fic, take the time to review it. I would like to thank the first two reviewers.

Evil Saint: Yeah I like Tarma too. She started as a RP charrie and she just keep bugging me until I decided to write about her. I hope you like her even more as the story carries on.

DBZ MANIAC: thanks for the ideas but believe me when I say those things would not work in this story. It is an A/U and these saiyans don't even have a reason to think about earth or the people on it.

Disclaimer:

No I don't own it. But I do own my little twisted dreams and ideas.

Ch 3

"Full system failure in one minute and counting. Brace for emergency impact."

The tinny voice of the computer fill the space pod as lean fingers flew over the keyboard. The eerily green glow of the screen threw the occupants face into flickering shadows. Tarma fought the urge to thrust her fist thru the console, that wouldn't help the situation one bit. A malfunction with her propulsion system had caused her pod to suck twice as much fuel as it normally would. The computer had awoken the saiyan with this information 18 hours ago and ever since then she had been working to find a place to set the ailing ship down. The closes thing she could find was a primitive world called Tranis. She had cursed her luck, the pod and the alien tech that had worked on it before she left home so many times she had run out of words to express her anger. Now she faced a full system shut down from all the power diversions she had to make to get this far and she was still 5 minutes from Tranis. What made things even worse was that the magnetic field in this sector had disabled her scouter and she couldn't send out a mayday. She would have to try and fix this hunk of junk herself or wait until someone passed by the planet close enough for her short wave communicator. What was supposed to be a simple one-person purge had turned into a cluster fuck. Now she wouldn't make it to her destination and because of that her pay would be docked. She roared in impotent rage, the sound rang in the small compartment. She would wring that little blue tech's neck as soon as she returned to Vegetasei. Never for a moment did she think she wouldn't get home. She was Tarma, 2nd class solider of the saiyan army and nothing stopped her.

"System shut down in thirty seconds."

Tarma gritted her teeth so hard she could feel a few crack. She entered a few final commands and sat back. The last bit of her fuel would be used to finalize her course setting but without the entry rockets to slow her decent the impact would be equal to the explosion of an atom bomb. She just hoped the pod would hold together. The pod shuttered slightly as the boosters fired for the last time, setting the small craft on a collision course for the dense green planet that loomed ahead.

"System shut down in 5… 4… 3…2…1" The air in the pod suddenly started to grow cold and Tarma's breath puffed in front of her face. It wouldn't be long before her oxygen ran out as well. A quick check on her heading let her know what she had figured anyway, still four minutes to the planet surface. The cold of deep space would be the thing that would hurt her the most. Intense heat hardly bothered her but deep biting cold always seemed to creep into her bones and stay there. She fought the urge to shiver, as the pod got colder quickly. She wasn't really even sitting in her seat anymore since the gravity was lost with the life support systems. The screen on the computer flashed a few times then went dark as well. All she could see was the void of space and the planet before her. The air got thin fast and Tarma started to feel light headed. Like a rock hitting water at high speeds the pod crashed into the atmostshpere and there was a screech of metal. The once freezing space in the pod becomes heated from the friction. Tarma's air was almost gone and she was starting to feel light headed. Smacking herself on the cheeks hard to keep from passing out, she watches the planet speed towards her. Finally the oxygen in the pod ran out and Tarma's vision swam. By the time the pod hit the ground, tossing up a mushroom like cloud the saiyan female was out cold. The little pod held together but only barely. The hatch door pop open with the crash landing fail-safes. The limp body of the unconscious saiyan rolled out. The dust settled from the impact and soon a group of figures appeared on the rim of the massive crater.

Tarma faded in and out of awareness. Someone was speaking over her head.

"That Colnean did just what he said he would." "Yes, that he did. We will have to wait a good half a year before we dare to do it again." "Come on now get her up and to the ship." "Should we zap her Chief?" "Of course you bakas she is saiyan! Do you want to be ripped limb from limb when she wakes up?!"

Tarma's eyes flew open in pain as a strange shock was sent thru her body. Then she passed out again.

EndFlashback

The memory had washed over Tarma like a wave breaking on the shore. She paused in her push-ups as shifted thru the information.

"That little tech was part of this all along!" She bounced to her feet and clenched her fists. She relized now her system failure had been on purpose. Kito's men had been waiting for her. She didn't have long to think about it. Kito himself, along with a large group of armed guards appeared at her cell.

"Your up, my dear monkey." Kito flashed white teeth and the door to her cell was opened. Tarma wasted no time and threw herself at the man who had imprisoned her but the Ki guns took her down. Kito clucked a disapproving tongue at her. "Not a good way to start a fight, weakened like this." He jerked his head towards the door. "Get her on the fields."


	4. Chap 4

A/N: Well here is Chapter 4. Have to thank the Bardock from my RP group for letting me use his characterization of the purge commander. Please review. Thank you for reading.

Ch 4

Tarma stood over the bloody form of her latest opponent. It had been too easy and she was barley out of breath. The killing fields where like a bio-dome with ever type of terrain one could think of. Two combatants entered but only one left. The contest was slated to last half the day and she had finished the weak little maggot in less than an hour. She sighed and started towards a stream to wash the blood from her face and hands. The down time after her fights was the closes she got to feeling free again. She made a point not to look up at the dome that kept her in this place. Like the bars of her cell the dome was infused with Ki reducing energy. She sat down by the stream and let her eyes take in the area she was in, temperate woodlands, rich in plant and animal life. These bi-domes where used for more than just the fights. The wealthy hunted the game here and held parties. The field manager, the only one that could open the doors, scheduled each event. The idea of hunting sounded good to Tarma. Finding an area she could mark, she striped off her boots, her fighting armor had been ruined in the crash. Her crimson half shirt stopped short of her mid-drift and her tight black leggings stop at mid-calf, normally her boots and fighting armor would make up for the lack of coverage. With a wolfish grin she started down a game trail. Nostrils flaring in an effort to sent prey. Her bare feet leaving barely a mark in the pounded dirt of the trail. She made no sound, her tail held high behind her like a proud flag. Bending down she studied the tracks of a deer. She scented the ground, yes the tracks where fresh. A feral gleam had come to her dark eyes. The deer had left the trail and entered a thicket; her hands hovered over the trail as if reading the tracks like brail. Here, the tracks left the trail. Bare feet  
took her soundlessly onto the leaf litter of the forest floor. She  
tucked her tail in now, so as not to give herself away too soon. Eyes  
scanned the underbrush and smoothly picked out the path the deer had taken. A broken branch, a hoof print in soft moss. Easy signs for her to follow. Once more she brought her head up and scented the wind. Then she froze and crouched down into the underbrush. Not twenty feet from her was the deer, munching away on the tender grasses by a stream. Tarma's blood started to race with the joy of the hunt. She stalked as close as she dared, then huddled down in the brush. Around her waist her tail tip was taping like mad. The deer raised its head and looked around, then went back to munching. A large buck, Tarma thought, maybe it will try to fight me. She smirked at the idea but a short struggle no matter how useless would make the kill all the more better. Getting into a runners crouch she eyed her prey. She did a mental count and broke cover; tail releasing from her waist to flag high behind her. The deer jerked its head up and broke into a startled run. Bare feet pounding the ground, Tarma raced after the swift beast, letting it pull away from her for a short time. When she  
tried of the game, she easily closed the distance and leaped at the  
creature. Hands griping at the large rack on its head. Baring her  
teeth in a primal growl she gave a twist to the deer's head and  
snapped it's neck. The creature went limp in a heartbeat, making no  
noise. Tarma release a roar of triumph that echoed thru the forest.  
Slinging the creature over her shoulder she headed back to where she had left her boots.

Tarma was wiping the blood from her lips when her sense alerted her that some thing was not right with the area. Someone or something was moving though the woods off to her right. She shifted her dark gaze from side to side, ear twitching, swiftly she rose to her feet and pulled on her boots. Like she had the deer earlier she was now being hunted. A large dark form moved thru the brush and Tarma spun on her heel to face it only to ear the dry snapping of a twig behind her. Who could be in here with her she wondered. The field manager would have sounded the horn when her time was over or before letting in a new challenger. She had little time to worry over it because the dark form flew at her. Acting out of instinct Tarma threw a punch at the figure. Her punch landed on tense stomach muscles and the figures momentum took them both to the ground. They rolled in a tangle of limbs, with grunts, snarls and curses. When they finished rolling Tarma found herself penned under her attacker, she growled and head butted the person hard. There was a crack and a snarled curse. Hands griped her arms and penned them over her head.

"Gods, Woman! Stay still."

Tarma paused in her struggle to get free and took a look at the person holding her.

"You! How did you get in here?"

The big saiyan male smirked down at his captive, onyx eyes snapping with mischief.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Tarma took a good look at him, he wore a red strip of cloth around his forehead like a bandana and tuck into this a severed thumb, like some grisly trophy. A few things fell into place for her. Somehow he had gotten away from the guards, beaten the field manager and ripped his thumb off to gain entrance to the field.

"Who are you?" The question burned in her mind, she had to know.


	5. Chap 5

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it but I do own my own twisted mind and sick fansties.

Ch 5

## "Who are you?" The question burned in her mind, she had to know. ##

"Now that is the question on the hour isn't it?" He smirked down at her. "Let me first tell you who you are. Your name is Tarma, formerly of the western fields area. You fought your way to 2nd class and where appointed to the southern base. A little over six months ago you where sent out on a simple purge mission. Your pod dropped off the sensors somewhere in the Zetorn sector." He cocked his head to the side, while Tarma stared wide-eyed at him. "Now if you can behave I will let you up."

Tarma could only nod. Who the fuck was he and how did he know all this? He released her hands on sat back, grabbing a twig off the ground her popped into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. She knew that all the pods had tracking devices but why would anyone care that one pod had disappeared? It wasn't like it had been her first purge, just her first solo. He must have seen the wheel turning in her head.

"The king doesn't take to the idea of even one saiyan getting captured. The next ship that passed thru that sector was ordered to lie over and figure out if you where dead or not. They found your pod and signs that it had been tampered with .Not something the crown takes lightly. So a full investigation was started on the matter. The tampering was traced back to a Colnean tech." He smirked. "It wasn't too hard to get the whole story out of him after that. Then the only question was if we should just blow the whole fucking planet up or try and get you out first. Lucky for you woman your base commander spoke highly of you." He leaned back on the ground, still chewing on the twig. "My crew was free and we drew the duty. So here I am, saving your ass. You should thank me." He rasied his head and winked at her.

Tarma gapped at him and got to her feet. She sputtered with rage. Of all the egocentric, hardheaded males! Thank him! She gathered herself and glared daggers at him.

"You think I should thank you? What did you think that Kito would just let me go once you showed up?" Her voice quavered with barely controlled fury. "Do you have any clue what is going to happen once they figure out what you have done? They will round up every armed warrior they have and find someone with the override code. We have maybe two hours before they get in here." She waved upwards. "The dome is like the bars of the cells damn it! Did you think they would let me roam free in here if they had even the smallest doubt that I could get out?" She turned her back to him, her tail thrashing.

It started as a low sound and at first Tarma wasn't sure what she heard but it grew. He laughed, long and hard. When she turned he was laughing so hard he rolled on the ground, beating one fist in the dirt. After a few moments he collected himself and sat up. One knee drawn up the other leg out straight before him, he leaned on his bent knee.

"You really think I am here alone don't you?" He chuckled again. "Use your ears woman. My crew is closing in as we speak and I would say we have more like 5 hours. I destroyed the panel to the door when I came in here. They will have to batter it down or have someone rewire it." He tapped his forehead. "I am not the commander of one of the highest rated crews for nothing." He got to his feet. "Name is Bardock."

Tarma leaned against a tree and scrubbed her face with her hands. She had heard of Bardock and his crew. They took missions no one else would touch and finished them in record time. He was also said to be something of a scientific wiz. He had been the one that came up with the artifical moonlight. All purgers used it. What in hell was he doing here? Well she guessed she would have a chance to ask. Five hours was a good deal of time to kill. She watched him prowl around some. This was going to be a long five hours she decided.


End file.
